A Blue Birds song
by TurnersOfTime
Summary: The Planeteers are taking a well deserved rest, Linka has disappeared to relax in one of her favourite places on Hope Island. She enjoys the company of two little Blue Birds, and while she is enjoying such a lovely day, a precious moment takes her by surprise. One shot. Linka/Wheeler


**A/N: Hello everyone! right so in class here a few weeks back, we were given a little project to write a fictional story. There was just one rule: It had to have a laptop in it and revolve around nature, we could write anything as long as a laptop and nature was mentioned. SOO...I did a thing, I came up with this little short story that focuses mainly on Linka, her relationship with birds and also a couple of surprises thrown in there as well.  
Though not directly linked to my main story "Second Chances" this short story hints heavily on certain events that may take place in the main.(They are easy to pick out and I mean EASY! XD) SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! AND without further ado, please do enjoy this sweet little story I thought of! :) I'm currently working on Chapter 10 for "Second Chances" it will take me a few more days to complete as it is a rather long chapter, and it has a lot of detail in it, so please be patient! ^.^ school is pretty busy as we are coming up to the last week of Term 1, so I'm a bit busy with completing school work, so I apologize if chapter 10 to my main story takes a while to be done. :) This short story isn't as long so at least I was able to complete this!  
**

The sound of the singing birds in the high trees, it was a soothing sound to the beautiful Russian, as she sat and played the whistling tunes of the birds back to them from her laptop.

Linka loved coming to this particular place that resided on Hope Island, it was excluded from the rest of the tropical island; and so many beautiful birds came here to eat the ripe fruit, while singing their melodious tunes to whomever cared to listen.

The Planeteers were having a well-deserved break from saving the world, from the evil ways of the Eco Villains.

Green eyes trailing up towards the trees, Linka smiled as two, little Blue birds flew down onto a lower branch, closer to where the blonde was sitting.

Smiling, the Russian reached out her hand, offering it to one of the birds, who happily fluttered down and landed gently upon her index finger.

All birds were naturally drawn to Linka's kind and loving nature; she truly was like a goddess to all winged creatures. Well that is what a certain red headed American would always tell her anyway.

With the kind smile not leaving her lips, Linka brought the tiny bird close to her flawless face and listened intently to his little whistles and chirps, as he sung her his song.

"Aw, hello my beautiful little friend, it is always nice to see you". Raising her other hand, the Russian gently scratched the top of the birds head; he complied by closing his eyes, gently leaning into her touch.

The other blue bird decided to join in, she flew down and perched herself atop Linka's laptop, whistling back to the bird sounds coming from it.

Everything about today was just perfect for the lovely blonde; the weather was warm, and the sky was a crystal clear blue, the sound of the waves crashing rhythmically against the rocks on the beach, the breeze that was lightly blowing provided a gentle coolness, it was all a flawless day.

One would think how could such a beautiful day get any better? Well for Linka there were two other things, that made the day a little more special to her.

Through the sun beams that were peeking down through the cracks in the tree branches, the rays hit her left hand, causing something that now occupied her fourth finger to glint and sparkle. Catching the light of the light of the sun, making the tiny pink diamonds that decorated the gold band to shimmer.

After so many years of bickering, disagreements, denial of feelings: Now in their early twenties, after a year of dating, Wheeler had finally popped the question and Linka happily accepted his proposal.

With her thoughts wandering over to her Yankee, Linka gently lowered her finger and the Blue bird hopped down onto the top of her laptop,nuzzling up to his mate.

Seeing such dedication between other creatures, it always filled the Russian with warmth. The smile remained as she watched the two birds, but her train of thought was soon interrupted.

Blinking, she froze from the sudden movement that took place within her. Alarmed, green eyes going wide, Linka's hand instantly moved down to rest upon her baby bump, she had just gone over the four month mark the other day.

Even though she had been expecting movement to begin anytime now; it had happened unexpectedly, and on such a lovely day on Hope Island.

Remaining still, her hand not leaving where she placed it; Linka took in the sensation of the movements, she was certain there was a bit of a kick in there as well.

Getting over the tiny amount of shock she had received, the beautiful blonde couldn't stop the smile from forming "Wheeler is going to be so disappointed he missed this.." she couldn't help but chuckle lightly to herself.

Re-positioning herself, Linka set her laptop down beside her, before she leaned her back up against the trunk of the tree behind her.

Head leaning back, closing her green eyes the smile she held remained, running her hand along her stomach, before she opened her eyes again and looked down.

"I must say sweetheart, you and your brother sure have timing..." Linka whispered, her heart instantly swelled with pure joy.

The glint that appeared in her eyes, it clearly showed the little secret that she had been keeping to herself.

Wheeler knew that Linka was pregnant, but he only had knowledge of her carrying a single baby.

When Linka discovered that their unborn daughter had a brother growing alongside her, the Russian was overcome by joy. Never in her wildest dreams, did she believe she would be lucky to conceive fraternal twins; Twins weren't known to be a thing in her family line, not as far back as her grandmother could remember anyway.

Truthfully, Linka had planned on telling Wheeler the good news, but she decided it would be best to leave this one as a surprise. His reaction, she could not wait to see when the time finally came.

Though she was only four months in, both babies were healthy and growing well; Even though it was a slightly terrifying thought, the Russian was hoping for the pregnancy to continue down such a smooth road, that way if they didn't hit any complications and grow too big, she could give birth naturally.

When the movements from the twins ceased and became less active, Linka removed her hand from her stomach "I am wondering if I should tell your Daddy that you moved for the first time today, but I would hate to disappoint him".

As excited as she was for the special moment that just took place, with only her feathery friends present; Linka decided she wouldn't say anything, she knew how excited Wheeler was about being there, when the first movements took place.

"I think this little adventure should stay between us and our little feathery friends". The blonde finally decided.

Gazing over to look at her laptop, Linka thought for a moment and then smiled "It really is too bad, that there is no way for technology to truly catch the magic and pure beauty of nature's songs and surprises.."

Looking up to peer through the cracks in the tree branches, the sun rays dancing over her face; Linka let out a contented sigh "It really is a sight to behold, and technology may have a memory..but it was never, ever truly be able to feel the emotions that follow with these little wonders".

"Hey, Linka babe where are you?" the familiar voice of her soon-to-be-husband and Father to her twins reached her ears.

"Oh Bozhe Moi...I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from me for long". Linka's voice was full of love as she spoke those words, her attention coming to rest on the little Blue birds that had stuck with her this entire time.

"It is time for me to take my leave little ones, do take care of each other, I will be sure to come and see you both again very soon".

Looking up at the gorgeous Russian, the tiny birds had a look of understanding. Flying off the laptop and coming to hover in front of her face, the pair did a circle around Linka in farewell, before they took off and disappeared up into the tops of the trees.

Watching them until they disappeared, Linka smiled and just as she shut the screen of her laptop; she heard footsteps, and sure enough Wheeler appeared, grinning when he saw her.

"So this is where you've been, I was beginning to think I was gonna have to gather a search party gorgeous!" he then chuckled.

Giving a playful roll of her green eyes as she slipped the laptop back into it's carry bag; She then stepped over towards the Yankee and playfully smirked.

"Oh really, do you not believe that I can take care of myself, Yankee?"

Raising his hands to wave them, Wheeler gave a grin "Whoa beautiful I didn't mean it like that!".

Letting a giggle escape her lips, Linka closed the gap between her and the red head, raising her hands to rest upon his chest, she then proceeded to press her pregnant belly up against him. She was kind of hoping she could encourage the twins to start moving again, if they could sense the presence of their Father.

"Da, I know that Wheeler, I was only teasing you!" she giggled, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

Reacting to the affection, Wheeler raised his hands and placed them on either side of Linka's baby bump, gently running them along it.

Lips soon finding hers, he kissed her before asking "So how are my two favourite people in the whole, entire world doing?"

When she heard this, Linka smirked and raised her hands to rest up around Wheeler's neck "We are just fine, thank you for asking, I think we are ready to head back now, we've relaxed enough I believe".

Smiling, lifting his head so he could plant a kiss on her forehead; Wheeler smiled "Good, cause it's getting boring without you, besides you must be hungry by now, so food is waiting for you both back in the kitchen!".

Looking forward to something to eat, Linka picked up the laptop by its carry bag, Wheeler instantly took it from her, slinging it over his shoulder.

"You just leave that to me babe, I've got it".

With a chuckle, Linka shook her head "I am sure I could manage, but I will not argue with you, so come on my Yankee, let us head back". Reaching out, she gently took his hand and laced her fingers with his.

Happily the pair headed off together, hand in hand and just enjoying the warmth of the day that was happily greeting them "Just check out how great this day is, I know we have sunny days here on Hope Island all the time, but I never grow tired of them".

Wheeler scanned the blue sky, besides a few fluffy white clouds, the vast endless stretch of blue was as clear as sapphire.

Linka instinctively moved closer to Wheeler as they walked "Da, it is a very beautiful day I wish it would never end and that we could-Oh!" she stopped dead in her tracks, hand moving to rest on the side of her stomach, her green eyes widening a little.

Blue eyes flying to look straight at Linka, Wheeler frowned a little alarmed "What's wrong babe, is everything alright?"

Without a word, Linka removed her hand from her stomach letting go of Wheeler's, before taking it in both of hers and guiding it over and pressing it to the right side of her baby bump.

At first the red head was a little confused, but that was soon replaced with surprise when he felt movement beneath where Linka had placed his hand.

Seeing his expression, the beautiful Russian's grip on his hand tightened as she whispered "Do you feel it?" she tried to keep her voice level, finally being able to share this moment with Wheeler was an emotional one.

Looking almost dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open slightly as he registered what was happening "S-she's moving, Linka she's actually moving around in there..!"

Unable to stop the smile from appearing as she felt herself filling with a happy warmth; Linka nodded "Da, she is.." she gently grazed her fingers over his hand, watching curiously as Wheeler fell to his knees, both his hands resting on her stomach, he turned his head to the side and gently pressed his cheek up against her; Listening and taking in their baby's activity.

Blue eyes lighting up when he was certain he felt a little kick or two, Wheeler's heart leaped for joy, his excitement flowing from his voice "Whoa! it's finally happening, our baby is moving!"

Seeing his excitement, it looked like Christmas had come early for Wheeler and this caused Linka giggle, raising a hand to wipe just under her left eye, a tear had escaped unexpectedly, but it was a happy one.

"Oh Wheeler, it is the most wonderful feeling...I am so happy I can share it with you".

"Me too babe, you have no idea how happy it makes me.." Focusing his gaze upon Linka's stomach, Wheeler gently pressed his lips to the spot where his hand was, giving their unborn child as much love as he could "Now don't you go giving your Mother too much trouble!"

With a chuckle escaping her lips, the beautiful Russian ran her fingers through Wheeler's hair in a loving motion "If she is anything like you, trouble will be her middle name!" she teased.

Standing back up, happiness filling him, Wheeler wrapped his arms up around Linka and held her close to him "You're amazing, thank you for giving me such a precious gift beautiful.." Turning his head, he gently kissed the side of her neck.

Wrapping her arms up around his neck, Linka closed her eyes when she felt the fire Planeteers lips against her sensitive skin, her voice was a whisper full of nothing but love "Nyet, I should be thanking you...without you this would not of been possible Wheeler...so thank you, thank you so much".

Fully aware that no amount of words could ever be enough to describe how grateful she truly was to that lovable American, she decided the best course of thanks would be through her love.

Hands coming to rest upon Wheeler's cheeks, Linka caressed him, staring deeply into his eyes before leaning in and connecting her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She felt that familiar fire flare up deep inside, it never failed to amaze her on just how strongly she felt for him.

Gently pulling back after a moment, the blonde pressed her forehead against his "I love you" the words left her lips in a loving whisper and the two of them embraced once more.

Truly, there was an unforgettable adventure awaiting them on the horizon, love and family are the best times of all, and surely the most lasting.

 **COMPLETE! I decided to keep this story short, it was only meant to be a short one for school, but I liked it and thought it would be nice to share. To those that do read it, I really do hope you enjoy and that it will keep you going, until I can complete Chapter 10 of "Second Chances" :)**


End file.
